A Mile At A Time
by SniperCT
Summary: Korrasami Modern Road Trip AU! Korra and Asami are taking a road trip after high school.


**_(Road Trip AU. They stop in at a bed and breakfast, only to find out there's just one bed… Prompt from sheekonfiya on tumblr!)_**

"So do you want the good news or the bad news?" Asami peeked in through the window on the passanger side of her car to get a better look at her friend.

"Let me guess. They're out of rooms and we have to sleep in the car?"

"Well, they're out of rooms, but they pointed me towards this bed and breakfast down the road." Asami slipped back into the driver's seat and started the car.

Korra leaned back, resting her elbow on the center divider. "Didn't we watch this really horrible movie about one of those once? It ended with mutilation."

"We'll be fine. You're the one that wanted to go on an adventure."

Korra didn't know how she did it. The perfect hair, the eyeshadow… "There's a permanent crick in my neck from sleeping in the car so much. That wasn't what I signed on for, Asami."

Asami put her hand on Korra's arm. "You said, and I quote, 'lets travel the country and have an adventure before we have to be adults and get ground down by life."

She took her hand away too quickly and Korra felt a little disappointed. Her friend was hard to read sometimes, and she didn't want to just _assume_ anything. "I didn't say it like that!"

"Yes, you did."

"Prove it."

"I'm supposed to record it when you come up with this stuff?" She laughed, and Korra's stomach did a little flip-flop at the sound. Two weeks in close quarters, and Korra was more and more certain she was going to do something stupid in front of Asami. Something even more embarrassing than the jetski incident.

The B&B looked like something out of a fairytale. It had been painted in warm, welcoming colors, with a faux thatched roof and the driveway leading up to it was framed on either side by a meticulously kept garden.

"Yep, we're gonna die."

Asami rolled her eyes at Korra. "Stay put, I'll go in and get us a room. The last time you tried to negotiate we nearly got arrested."

"The old bastard was perving out at you." Korra punched a fist into her palm. "Shoulda just hit him. Would have been worth it."

She leaned her head against the car window, watching Asami disappear into the office. She seemed to be in there a long time, and it gave Korra time to think. She didn't want to think. Adventure. Right. More like escape.

When Asami came back out, she looked a little nervous, but by the time she got back in the cars she had a smooth mask back on her face again. "Good news! There's one room left!"

"Oh my god dibs on the window bed."

Asami's laugh was short. "Yeah. Okay."

The room was in the back, and Korra hauled their bags out of the trunk of the car as Asami opened the door. "It's really gorgeous out here. Can we stay for an extra day?" She stepped inside, deliberately flexing her muscles as she carried everything. She hoped Asami would notice. She wasn't sure what she was doing, really.

"Uhm." Asami closed the door behind them, studiously trying not to notice. She failed, for the most part. "So there's a problem with this room."

"What about..oh." Korra dropped their bags on the floor with a heavy thud, and stared at the tiny bed in the corner. The room itself was pretty small, but the bed looked like it would barely hold one of them, let alone two of them.

"I'll uhm. Sleep in the tub." She smiled at Asami reassuringly.

The other woman sat on the bed, looking up at Korra. The sight made the room seem suddenly much too warm. "Don't be silly. It'll be a tight fit but I'm sure we can make it work. Good thing we left Naga at home."

Having the huskie around would have made this situation less awkward, Korra thought. Naga was soft and would have made the perfect pillow. But now she was stuck sharing a bed with Asami Sato. She was positive the heiress was going to be the death of her. "Yeah... I guess we can make it work. I'm gonna...shower." Korra gestured awkwardly and then darted into the bathroom.

Asami sighed, and looked around the tiny room. "Great. Just... great. You're an idiot, Sato."

She set about selecting her clothing for the next day and wrestling the luggage into a small closet. She was going to need a shower of her own at this rate. She lost track of time, and was startled when she heard Korra enter the room. Korra, whose hair was damp and clinging to her scalp and shoulders. She was in a towel, giving Asami a great view of her legs and back as her friend rustled through her suitcase. The older woman's insides twisted into a ball. She could never tell if Korra was flirting or just being oblivious. Her friend's dating experience was pretty bleak.

"I'm just gonna wear my..." Korra looked up in time to see the bathroom door close behind Asami. "Okay?"

She pulled on a t-shirt with a faded wolf on it and laid down on the bed, tugging at the hem of the shirt a bit, then pulling the sheet up. Play it cool, Korra. Asami is just showering. And she's naked. And she's wet. Shit.

Korra squeezed her eyes shut and willed her mind to shut up.

"Korra? You're in bed already?"

"Nnn?" Korra opened her eyes. She must have zonked out at some point, and her groggy vision was greeted with a pair of smooth, _perfect_ legs. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes as the legs leaned on the bed. Asami slid under the covers with her. Their legs rubbed together and Korra bit down so hard on her lip she thought she tasted blood.

Asami slid her fingers up Korra's back, stroking lightl. After a few moments Korra followed suit. They lay like that for a long time. Asami could hear the sound of Korra's heart beating. It wasn't the first time they'd gotten this close. They'd been cramped in the car together a few times, but this was different.

Korra's skin was warm under her fingers, and her friend's hands made the skin buzz on her back. Asami stopped breathing when Korra's fingers moved up her arms, and started to explore her cheekbones. They slid into her hair and stayed there, stroking and massaging and lulling Asami towards sleep. She was just starting to drift off when Korra's lips pressed against hers. It was soft and hesitant until Asami smiled into it and kissed her back.

Korra tucked her head under Asami's chin a moment later, her head spinning. She didn't quite trust her voice, but she had a stupid grin on her face that wouldn't go away.

"Korra?"

"Mmm?"

"Are we okay?"

"Mmhm."

Body relaxing in relief, Asami kissed the top of Korra's head. Baby steps. They still had a long way to go, and she thought they could take it a mile at a time.


End file.
